LG Movie/Credits
Opening Credits ELECTROLUX FILMS PRESENTS AN LG FILMS PRODUCTION IN LG: THE MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise Produced by Don Hahn Producers Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Joseph A. Boucher Jonathan Collier Gabor Csupo Greg Daniels Al Jean Kathleen Kennedy Arlene Klasky Colin A.B.V. Lewis Frank Marshall Jeff Martin Patrick Martin J. Michael Mendel George Meyer David Mirkin Gerald R. Molen Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Bill Odenkirk Sandy Petersen Michael Price Mike Reiss David Sacks Richard Sakai Mike Scully David Silverman John Swartzwelder Colin Wilson Jon Vitti Executive Producers James L. Brooks Mike Judge Matt Groening Greg Daniels Sam Simon Luis Escobar Philippa Boyens Albie Hecht Peter Jackson David Kirschner George Lucas Frank Mula Chad Olshavsky Julia Pistor David Silverman Steven Spielberg Hal Waite Fran Walsh Robert Watts Sandra Rabins Penney Finkelman-Cox Co-Executive Producers Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Consulting Producers Kate Boutilier J. Stewart Burns Eryk Casemiro Joel H. Cohen Ian M. Fischer John Frink Vance Hampton Al Jean Rob LaZebnick Tim Long Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Michael Price Mike Reiss Josh Weinstein Richard Vander Wende Jeff Westbrook Based on the Book "The Sorcerers of Notre Dame" Created by J.R.R. Tolkien Screenplay & Written by Steven Spielberg James L. Brooks Matt Groening Ian M. Fischer David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Al Jean Mike Reiss Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky David Koepp Phil Nibbelink Simon Wells Jeffrey Lynch Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Jim Reardon Mike Scully Matt Selman John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Josh Weinstein Simon Wells Songs by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz Score Composed by Alan Menken Supervising Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Michael Brown David A. Cherry Dan Greaney Richard Gyger Ron Hauge Bryan A. Hehmann Derek Humphreys Jack Humphries Brian Kelley Harold Kimmel Jay Kogen George Meyer Frank Mula Richard Raynis David Richardson Mike Scully Matt Selman Dick Zondag Ralph Zondag Co-Directors Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Co-Producers Stephen Hickner Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Supervising Animation Director Paul Demeyer Animation Directors Chuck Jones Bob Ogle Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Bill Oakley Josh Weinstein Dan McGrath Staff Writers Bill Canterbury David S. Cohen Ken Harris Richard Thompson Associate Producers Joseph A. Boucher Colin A.B.V. Lewis J. Michael Mendel Animation Associate Producers Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Art Directors David Goetz David Mirkin Gena Kornyshev Shane K. Sowell Production Designer Dima Malanitchev Theme by Danny Elfman "Sweet Jimbo's Badass Song" Music by Alf Clausen "Sweet Jimbo's Badass Song" Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Ellen Keneshea John Bryant Kurtis Kunsak Sweet Jimbo's Badass Song" Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Post Production Supervisors Jeffrey Goldstein Colin A.B.V. Lewis Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Animation Line Producers Roy Conli Albie Hecht Production Managers Patricia Hicks Justin E. Rouse "Sweet Jimbo's Badass Song" Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Jacqueline Sillo Production Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recordists Ronny Cox Randy Piotroski Script Supervisor Louis Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistants to Mr. Brooks and Mr. Hahn Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening and Mr. Mula Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Trousdale & Mr. Wise Daria Paris Assistant to Mr. Csupo & Mrs. Klasky Dee Cappelli Assistant to Mrs. Pistor and Mr. Hecht George J. Winston Assistant to Mr. Meyer and Mr. Mirkin Jane M. Mackie Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Bonnie Vitti Richard-Kevin Stith Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson Jacqueline Atkins Assistant to the Associate Producers Alison Elliott Consulting Writer Dan Schneider Sequence Directors Mike B. Anderson David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Sherm Cohen Zhenia Delioussine John Evanson Ian M. Fischer Raul Garcia Anastacios Gionis John Holmquist Angelo Laudon Lauren MacMullan Rich Moore Steven Dean Moore Jean Morel Mark Osborne Alan Smart Co-Producer George Meyer Animation Co-Producer Roy Conli Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Michael P. Schoenbrun IN MEMORY OF MR. RONALD BANNER Additional Sequence Directors Bob Anderson Eric Bergeron Chris Clements Mike Coker Brad J. Crow Graeme Devine Matthew Faughnan Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse Steven Markowski Rob Oliver Don Paul Raymond S. Persi Dave Pottinger Chris Rippy Antonio N. Torres Konstantin Valov Assistant Sequence Directors Joseph D. Gillum David Leary Duncan McKissick Matthew Schofield Ralph Sosa Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Additional Assistant Sequence Directors Johnathan Gebhart Shannon O'Connor Lindsey Pollard Duane Santos Based on an Idea by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Paul Germain Second Editor Mark Scheib Associate Editor Jennifer Dolce Supervising Music Editor Daniel Pinder Music Editor Ryan Rubin Additional Editors Michael Bridge Matt Pritchard Scott Womack Assistant Editors John Currin Jeff Dotson Karen Swanson Hi Def Assistant Editor Vic Sharma Script Coordinator Stacey Cantwell Sound Design Gary Rydstrom Chris Rupp Keith Rogers Gary Summers Christopher Boyes Supervising Sound Editor Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Sound Effects Editors Al Nelson Shannon Mills Luke Dunn Geilmuda Robert Shoup Stuart McCowan Chuck Michael Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer Tim Chau Gary Rydstrom Tom Johnson Re-Recording Mixers Terry Porter Mel Metcalfe Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Christopher Boyes Additional Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Scarabosio Tom Myers Post Production Supervisor Jeannie Berger Voice Record Coordinator Louise Jaffe Dialogue Coordinator Richard Chung "Klasky Csupo" Animation Director Peter Chung Animation Produced By Film Roman. A Starz Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation, Inc. Art Directors Dima Malanitchev David Rippy Layout Supervisors Adam Henry Gerald McAleece III Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo Film Roman Animation Directors Paul Lasaine Herbert A. Moore Film Roman Animation Animation Line Producer Patrick Hudson Supervising Animation Line Producer Gordon Parks Production Managers Marco Nelor Justin E. Rouse Digital Line Producers David Rippy Gordon Parks Animation Associate Producers Paul Germain Harter Ryan Production Supervisors Julie Peng Penelope Parr Thornton Bill Barry Trista Haley Navarro Production Coordinators Mike Battle Amanda Byrnes Ani Cash Christine Deitner Allison L. Francis Jim Hasman Ed Johnson Benjamin Kaltenecker Paul Kim Rocco Pucillo Josh Sundby Adam Wollenberg Alexander Wu Film Roman Senior Staff Scott D. Greenberg Executive in Charge of Production for Film Roman Mike Wolf Rough Draft Animation Producer for Rough Draft Studios Paul Castro Digital Line Producers Andrew P. Foster Ronald W. Lukas Animation Associate Producers Ian M. Fischer Nick Jennings Production Supervisors Jennifer Brown Brian Carey Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Stacked Animation Laboratory Story Reel Revision Associate Producers Wallace H. Wachi Jr. David Lechuga Annex Supervisors Luis Escobar John Narcomey Alex Quintana Artists Robert Anderson Dante Fabiero Matthew Hemby David Lewis Mike Pilato Susan Randell Mike Seal Shane K. Sowell Scott Womack Mike Wright Mike Lachance After Effects Artists Erika Isabel Vega Azariah Owen Nick E. Lenard Doug Nunn Production Associates Kent Carpenter Zambrana Marisa Ice Joe Saunders Animation Crew THE SORCERERS OF NOTRE DAME Assistant Directors Orlando Baeza Brian Iles Chris Loudon Mark Osborne Alan Smart Story Story Supervisors Ralph Eggleston David P. Kubalak Kevin Holme Joe Ranft Richard Rich Jerome K. Jones Kevin O'Brien Story Artists Brad Ableson Viki Anderson Dale Barnhart Paul Brizzi Brenda Chapman Timothy A. Deen Jack Eckston Sheddric Fields Joseph D. Gillum Gary Graham Kirk Hanson Chris Hockenberry Daan J. Jippes Larry Leker Moroni Rob Oliver Stephen A. Reis Stephen Sandoval David S. Smith Dean Wellins John Achenbach Mark Andrews Ted Berman Barry Caldwell Eric Cleworth Zhenia Delioussine Luis Escobar Andrew P. Foster Francis Glebas Lucas Gray Colin Heck Paul "Ray" Indolos Piet Kroon Burny Mattinson Bruce M. Morris Raymond S. Persi John Rice Bill Schofield Jeff Snow Bob Anderson Martin Archer Gaetan Brizzi Jim Capobianco Basil Davidovich Graeme Devine Jun Falkenstein Richard Geldreich Ed Gombert Vance Hampton II Matthew Hemby Jonathan J. Jacobson Todd Kurosawa Steven Dean Moore Floyd Norman Matt Pritchard Christian Roman Chuck Sheetz Bill Waldman Kevin White Story Consultants Luke Brookshier C.H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Sherm Cohen Patchy the Pirate Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky Assistant Story Artists David Jonas Joe Hale Peter Avanzino Steven Banks Chris Clements Sean Dempsey Walt Dohrn Herb Ellwood Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Gage R. Galinger Richard Gyger John Hood Travis Johnson Lance Kramer Bill Layne Shawn Lohstroh Lauren MacMullan Steven Markowski Teddy Newton Frank Nissen Howard Parkins John Ramirez Jason Richardson Art Riley Nathan C. Stefan Paul Tibbitt Ennio Torresan, Jr. Tuck Tucker Gregg Vanzo Mark Walton Eric Weise Kelly Wightman Animation Timing Timing Directors Neil Affleck George Chialtas Eric Daniels Dion A. Hopkins John Kennedy Adam Kuhlman Pete Michels Peter Shin Mark Terrano Patrick Buchanan Ray Claffey Richard Gasparian Robert Ingram Bill Keil David Lewis Chea O'Neill Larry Smith Jason Warnesky Glen Wuthrich David A. Cherry Phil Cummings Bryan A. Hehmann Mickey Kawick Mike Kidd Frank Marino John Alexander Reed Steve Socki Paul W. Warzecha Assistant Timing Directors Jack Dyer Ian M. Fischer David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Rebecca Rees Darrell Rooney Patrick Thomas Charles Tinney Marcin Szymanski Tom Yasumi Design Character Design Lead Andreas Deja Ian M. Fischer Graeme Devine Dale Hendrickson Russ Edmonds Marcin Szymanski Visual Development Lead William H. Frake III Stephen Hillenburg Gordon Parks Dan Haskett Kenny Pittenger Leonard Robledo Character Design & Visual Development Matt Groening Sean Applegate Anthony Christov Samuel Crosby Thom Enriquez Jean Gillmore Matthew M. Goldman Vance Hampton Eric S. Keyes David Leary Rick Maki Aglaia Mortcheva Phil Ortiz Brad Pollard Stephen Rippy Lou Romano Matthew Schofield Karen Sparks Patrick Thomas Joseph Wack Angelo Starboy Sam Simon Hans Bacher Peter Clarke Peter De Seve Matthew Faughnan Anastacios Gionis Joe Grant Tom Hester Tia W. Kratter Shawn Lohstroh Kevin McMullan Kevin M. Newman Frank Pe Tina Price Justin E. Rouse Richard Sebasts Art Stevens Karen Swanson Charles Tinney Kevin White Joseph Garcia Scott Alberts Marek Buchwald Laura L. Corsiglia Alberto Dose Vance Gerry Darek Gogol August N. Hall John Holmquist Nancy Kruse Dominique R. Louis Dusty Monk Sue C. Nichols Sandy Petersen Jerry Richardson Duane Santos Ralph Sosa Greg Street Julius Svendsen Konstantin Valov Tanya T. Wilson Sharon Ross BG and Background BG Design Lead Geo Brawn IV Brad J. Crow Hugh MacDonald Tom Woodington Background Design Lead Vance Hampton II Angelo Laudon Lisa Keene Maria Mariotti Lance Wilder John Krause Ken Wilder BG Designers Barry Atkinson David Beall Lynna Blankenship Justin Brandstater Brooks Campbell Alexander C. Dilts Don Gagen Bradley J. Gake Brad Hicks Bill Jackson Paul Jacquays Thonny S. Namuonglo Deborah A. Peterson Charles Ragins Vladi Rubizhevsky Colin Stimpson George Stokes Marianna Tankelevich Christophe Vacher Scott Winsett Rob Walden Sean Wolff Co'Heads of Background Design Kathy Altieri Mannix Bennett John Emerson Mike Kurinsky Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire Daniel Read Background Design Chris Bolden Ruben Chavez Jim Coleman Sean Coons Ralph Delgado William J. Dely Jr. Al Dempster Dennis Durrell James D. Finn Lynell Forestall Andrew P. Foster Richard Geldreich Greg Gibbons Dean Gordon Ann Guenther Jabu Henderson Michael Humphries Trevor Johnson Mike Lachance Paul LaSalle Dave Lawson David Lechuga Tom Madrid, Jr. Cristy Maltese Jerod Mayfield Serge Michaels Chris Moffitt Don Moore Andrew Phillipson Matt Pritchard Craig D. Robertson Sondra S. Roy Jonathan C. Salt Dean Scammahorn Brian Sebern Aaron Springer Robert E. Stanton Bart Tiongson Donald A. Towns Antonio N. Torres Nadia D. Vurbenova Prop Design Prop Design Lead David J. Bettner Tom Kenny Paul D. Bettner Joseph Wack Jefferson R. Weekley Prop Designers Geoffrey Anderson Jon Baker Cary Biren Galina Budkin Darrel Bowen Andre Christou Stephen Clayburn Robertryan Cory Andy Cotnam Thaddeus Paul Couldron Louie Del Carman Jarod Daetwiler Jim Duffy Nathan Gammill Ken Harsha Thorsten Hasenkamm Eric Hanson Marc R. Hanson Dale Hendrickson Stephen Hillenburg Paul Jacquays Julia Kalantarova Gamlet Khoudaverdian Richard L. "Toto" Manginsay Tom Madrid Jr. Kevin Moore Charles Ragins John Rice Jeremy Robinson Tommy Tejeda Vincent Waller Kevin Wurzer Layout Layout Supervisors Ed Ghertner Duncan McKissick Art Department Coordinators Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Jason Plapp Character Layout Artists Olivier Adam Mitchell Bernel Roberto Casale Peter J. DeLuca Jeff Dotson Ernie Elicanal David Gardner Mac George Richard Hoppe Dan Johnson Karen A. Keller Ely Lester Doug Marien Bob McCrea Saxton Moore John Narcomey Franc Reyes Duane Santos Audrey Stedman Craig Voigt Keith Wilson Anthony Bell Scott Caple Shawn Cashman Ebren Detablan Heiko Drenkenberg Rick Farmiloe Frederick J. Gardner III Joseph D. Gillum Daniel Hu Cathy Jones Gene Kohler, Jr. Michael Lester Lorenzo Martinez Emil Mitev Gary Mouri Daniel St. Pierre Ryan Rivette Thomas Shannon Allen Tam Mark Watts Tanya T. Wilson Ed Bell Wayne Carlisi Fred Craig Jeff Dickson Adam Dykstra Cynthia Jill French Raul Gasataya Jr. Adam Henry Jay Jackson Conor W. Kavanagh Doug Krohn Richard L. Toto Manginsay Gerald McAleece III Dusty Monk Jeffrey A. Myers Robert J. St. Pierre Alex Ruiz Aaron Springer Rene Vega Merriwether Williams Jennifer C.L. Yuan Assistant Layout Artists James Beihold Fred Cline Louis E. Gonzales Mike Marcantel Eric Oliver Michael Polvani Rick Salonga Simon J. Smith Derek Thompson Tibor Belay Jarod Daetwiler Richard Gyger Juan R. Martinez Kent Osborne John Puglisi Kishan Shah Marc Smith Franz Vischer Craig Clark David Dunnet Mark Koerner Frank Molieri Dominic Polcino Jay Robinson Richard Shiba Mike Swofford Bill Waldman BG Layout Artists James P. Alles Derek Carter Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Mark Ervin Samuel Ho Wayne Ingram Kevin Kelley Larry Miravalles Andrew Overtoom Gang Peng Gerald Clifford Rey Thomas Starnes Danny Taverna Jefferson R. Weekley John M. Berman Paul Castro Peter J. DeLuca Ian M. Fischer Lam Hoang Arlan Jewell Angelo Laudon Jeffrey A. Myers James Parris Johnathan Pyun Chris Rippy David M. Strandquest Kevyn L. Wallace Wallace Williamson Glen Wuthrich Brent M. Bowen Ryan A. Cheetham Randol Eagles Rodel Gravo Lance Hoke Trevor C. Johnson Bong Manese Eduardo Olivares Jimmy Park Alex Que David Rippy Greg Street Jason D. Warnesky Chad Woods Animation Lead Animators Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Ruben A. Aquino Glen Keane Tony Bancroft Tony Fucile Mark Henn Kathy Zielinski Ralph Zondag James Baxter Nik Ranieri Bruce W. Smith Will Finn Dale L. Baer Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Michael Surrey Ed Gombert Mark Kausler Duncan Marjoribanks Tim Allen Anthony DeRosa Michael Giaimo Lennie K. Graves John Pomeroy Mike "Moe" Merrell Animation Consultants Eric Larson John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Animators Lizette Atkinson Dave Burgess Mike Coker Stephane Duguay Doug Frankel Byron Wade Goodman David Hancock Jeff Johnson Dominique Monfery Silvia Pompei William Recinos Brian F. Sousa Rob Walden David Block Michael Cedeno Caroline Cruikshank Herb Ellwood Gage R. Galinger Steven P. Gordon T. Daniel Hofstedt Doug Krohn Ralph Palmer Ruben Procopio John Ripa Yoshmichi Tamura Larry White David Zaboski Rejean Bourdages Roger Chiasson Robert Espanto Domingo John Evanson Nique Gardner Joe Haidar Ron Husband Dave Kubczyk Sergio Pablos David Pruiksma Jason M. Sallenbach Chris Wahl Phil Young Scene Planning and Compositing Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisors Thomas Baker James "JR" Russell Scene Planning and Compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Annamarie Costa Deidre Creed Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Mark Henley Ronald Jackson Dan C. Larsen Scott Rossman Scott Warren Visual Effects Animation Effects Animation Lead Charlie Bailey Jake Dotson Dwayne Gravitt Neil Krepela Roy Rabey Steve Walton Effects Animation Artists Esmeralda C. Costa John Allan Armstrong Jason Buck Geoff Campbell Frank Churchill John M. Dillon Mark Dindal Andrew Doucette Rick Echevarria Marc Ellis Colbert Fennelly Randy Fullmer Joseph Gilland Earl A. Hibbert Craig L. Hoffman Jeff Howard Mike Jones Ted C. Kierscey Dorse A. Lanpher Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Robert Rios Ryan F. Simmons Cary Sole Philip Vigel Von J. Williams Ryan Woodward Additional Effects Artists Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Background Painters Background Painters Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Aaron McBride Alexander Zabolotsky Film Roman Editorial Roger Injarusorn Abe Forman-Greenwald James Melton Stephen Schaffer Hermann Schmidt Rough Draft Editorial Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Lip Sync Kent Holaday Lip Assignment Robyn Anderson Color Model Lead Maria Gonzalez Color Models Brandon Bloch David Svend Karoll Marianne C. Cheng Peter Ellenshaw Color Design Consultants Karen Bauer Sylvia Roemer Computer Gaphics Film Roman CG Lead Kevin Carney Jake Dotson Neil Eskuri Carl Miller Roy Rabey James Tooley Grant Vicklund CG Artists Stuart Allan Michael Bean Michael W. Capps Lou Dellarosa Blaine Gibson John Hood Jon Kim Krummell II Sean McDuffie Dale Oliver Benjamin Sakai Paul Slusser Chris Stover Eric Whited Ryan Woodward Alistair Anderson Tom Bean William Clay Rick Echevarria Shay Girard Andrew Jimenez David P. Kubalak Mike Montague Mark Orme Paul Sharpe Sigitas Sniras Trey Taylor Chuck Williams Miae Kim Ausbrooks Doug Brucks Neil Corbould Ian M. Fischer Marc T. Holmes Don Kim Hock Lian Law Kevin Oakley Jeff Ottinger Dominic Sidoli Brian F. Sousa Bob Wallace Charlie Winter Joe Ybarra Additional CG by FORUM William Arance Harry Eisenstein Brent M. Bowen Steven Fahey Adam Klein Chad Cole Peter Gend Clean-Up Animation Animation Clean-Up Supervisors Jeffrey D. Clark Michael D. McCart Vera Lanpher Pascal Ludowissy Laura Nurillo Animation Clean-Up Debra Armstrong Philo Barnhart Paul A. Bauman Gordon R. Bellamy Bill Berg Brian Clift Merry Clingen Lou Dellarosa Susan McKinsey Goldberg Cathilin Hidalgo-Polavani Renee Holt Todd Jacobsen Emily Juliano Myung Kang-Teague Nancy E. Kniep Lureline Kohler Watana Martinelli Doug E. Ninneman Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Nicole Pascal Jon Peters Alex Quintana Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Kyung S. Shin Richard Smitheman Dave Suding Yevgenia (Jenny) Suzdaltsev Marshall Lee Toomey Helen T. Tse Marianne Tucker Robert Tyler Michael A. Venturini Tran M. Vu Mitchell Walker, Jr. Miri Yoon Stephen Zupkas Checkers William A. Bemiller Glenn Higa Susan Burke Esther H. Lee Jungja Kim-Wolf Gina Evans Jan Naylor Breakdown Artists Steve Aguilar Roger Allers Robert Anderson Peter Paul R. Bautista Michael Brown James A. Burks Nick Currie Robert G. Nigoghossian Patrick T. Dailey Frank Dietz Gail Frank Miriam L. Goodman Steve Lenze Brock Meade Rob Minkoff Robb Pratt Rudy Rosales Marc Smith Cathlin G. Hidalgo Diane Kim Stephen Steinbach Imbetweeners Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Brian Dellinger Brian Boylan Greg Checketts Matt Scadding Ho Young Lee Catherine M. Choi Guy Donovan Shannon O'Connor Yelena Geodakyan Chrissie Schweiger Barrett Glenn, Jr. Brian Lemon Angela M. Sigurdson Adam Schimpf Bill Farmer Janeane K. Harwell-Camp Sergio Tacconi Viorel Voronca Guadalupe Hernandez Suzanne F. Hirota Brian Pimental Celeste Torrales Gina Russell Williams Joon Y. Kang Helen H. Yoon Kevin W. Koch Assistant Clean-Up Artists Kathleen Bailey Carl A. Bell Jesus Cortes Margie Daniels Tom Ferriter Ray Harris Broose Johnson Mike McKinney Terry Naughton Dana Reemes Michael Show Jane Tucker Sorcerers Consultant Patchy the Pirate "SWEET JIMBO JONES' BADASS SONG" Assistant Director Mike Anderson Storyboard Supervisor Mike Coker Storyboard Artists Bob Anderson Timothy A. Deen Graeme Devine Luis Escobar Robert Fermier David Kubalak Steven Dean Moore Dave Pottinger Mark Sinclair Story Consultants Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky Character Design Supervisors Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Vance Hampton Duncan McKissick Character Designers Scott Alberts David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Ian M. Fischer Sandy Petersen Joseph Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisors Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Angelo Laudon Maria Mariotti Brian Sousa Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Chris Clements John Evanson Richard Gyger Lance Kramer John Mathot Jeffrey A. Myers Daniel St. Pierre Jordan Reichek Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Jose Zelaya Background Layout Artists Jake Dotson Don Gagen Patrick Hudson Roy Rabey Harter Ryan Rick Salonga Debbie A. Silver Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Glen Wuthrich Prop Designers Andy Cotnam Lucas Gray Ken Harsha Frank Marino Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Animation Timing David Bastian Michael Bean Tommy Bean George Chialtas Milton Gray Bryan Hehmann Marcin Szymanski Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Karen L. Bauer Color Design Bob Angelini Dominique Blaskovich Paul Felter Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Younghee Higa Animation Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Animation Camera John Alexander Reed David Cherry Robert Ingram Richard Gasparian Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Animation Camera John Alexander Reed Production Managers Laurie Biernacki Raymond M. Iacovacci Animation Post Production Supervisor Angela Ousey Production Associate Sharon D. Ramsay Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen Telecine Until Video, Larry Field Production Assistants Steve Ingram Donna Lafferty Nichole Graham Martin Alvarez United Plankton Pictures Animation Executive Producers Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Associate Producer Vincent Waller Storyboard Supervisors Sherm Cohen Tuck Tucker Storyboard Director Walt Dohrn Animation Directors Fred Miller Frank Weiss Storyboard Artists Luke Brookshier Sean Charmatz Derek Drymon C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Chris Mitchell Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare William Reiss Aaron Springer Marcelo Souza Ennio Torresan Jr. Eric Weise Character Designers Casey Alexander Todd White Sheet Timers Ken Bruce Sean Dempsey Patrick Gleeson Edgar Larrazabal Larry Leichliter Juli Murphy Andrew Overtoom Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Background Layout Designers John Seymore Paula Spence Layout Artist Kenny Pittenger Background Painters Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy Clark Nick Jennings Calvin G. Liang Overseas Animation Provided By Akom Production Co. 'Animation Producers for Akom Production Co. Chang Youl-Choi and Young-Kyu Choi Production Manager Jin-Yeun Yi Byung-Ki Son Production Coordinators Eun-Hee Kim Seon-Ho Jeong Soon-Young Kim Translators Ji-Young Park Soo-Jin Bang Overseas Directors Nak-Jong Kim Si-Woo Lee Animators Hyeon-Chan Lee Tae-Yong Shin Dae-Seong Lim Gwi-Don Choi Won-Gok Lee Sung-Hyeon Kim Sang Seol Shim Seok-Gyu Choi Geyong-Ae Cha Mi-Nah Seo Song-Phil Kim Seung-Ryeol Lee Hyo-Seok Ko Young-Kyu Choi Song-Yeol Han Wook Heo Hwi-Seop Jang Jeong-Bok Wi Kyung-Sik Song Han-Soo Kim Jan-Heon Kim Young-Soo Park Ki-Seol Son Young-Moon Kim Eun-Joo Park Ok-Bae Kim Model Checking Gyeong-Sook Heo Jin-Yeong Park Yun-Sik Park Assistant Animation Checking Jeong-Hee Bae Song-Chuel Kim Kyung-Suk Kim Assistant Animators Eun-Ja Lee Hyeon-Nam Yang Jung-Min Byeon Eun-Young Kim Mi-Ja Kwon Young-Joo Kim Jang-Hyeon Kim In-Ok Kong Ae-Gyeong Yu Ho-Seop Kim Mi-Yeon Cha Mi-Sang Lee Eun-Jung Kim Eun-Jung Bae Hyeon-Joo Moon Eun-Young Kang Joo-Hyeon Kim Suk Jeong Mi-Hyang Lee Hyun Kook Shim Hyun-Hya Chu Yong-Nim Jeon Ok-Nye Choi Pill-Nam Lee Joung-Ook Park Eun-Mi Hyang Jung-Ha Pyo Yun-Jung Lee Kyoung-Hee Kim Soon-Ja Jeon Final Checking Seong-Wook Ha Background Cleanup Soo-Hong Kim Eun-Jin Cho Digital Supervisor Jung-Min Lee Camera Work Eun-Young Yune Eun-Jin Cha Jin-A Lim Min-Jung Kim Seong-Hyun Heo Kyong-Hee Park Yeun-Hong Ku Seong-Hye Park Background Artists Choun-Wung Son Yeon-Ju Kim Hyung-Ki Kim Scanning Kyoung-Mi Jin Eun-Joo Choi Digital Painting Yeon-Hwa Oh Sun-Mi Park Yun-Jin Joe Bong-Sung Ko Seon-Hye Park Mi-Ra Kim Ji-Hye Kim Soo-Jeong Sung Ppeo-Yo Lee Tae-Soo Lim Gui-Yue Lee Jie-Gul Ma Bong Woo Woo-Il Wang Chung-Young Hwang Chang-Ku Jung Kum-Yong Lee Ahn Lee Ji-Ah Yoon Woo-Dan Sung Nam-Hyun Shin Youn-Myoung Oh Ma-Ri Sa Sunwoo Digital International Technicial Director Sang-wook Park Assistant Technical Director Hae-jung Yun System Administrators Bu-ryl Yoon Su-yong Lee X-Sheeter & B/W Scanner Yeon-suk Oh Scanners Yeon-suk Oh Jeong-hyun Oh Yong-jin Lee Inn-za Choi Cha-ho Sin Painters Woo-sin Jang Ja-eun Im Yeon-jung Kim Seoung-hwan Kim Kyung-hee Park Woo-sung Jung Sang-hyun Lim Young-ah Shin Jung-young Shon Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles Production Executive Jae Y. Moh Production Coordinator Sunja Knapp Production Accountant Joanne Joo-Ok Kim France Production Unit Sequence Directors Paul Brizzi Gaëtan Brizzi Artistic Supervisors Layout Daniel St. Pierre Background Doug Ball Clean-Up Lieve Miessen Special Effects Mike Smith Computer Graphics Imagery Steve Goldberg Production Manager Jean-Luc Florinda Animation Supervisors Nancy Beiman Matias Marcos Stéphane Sainte-Foi Doninique Monfery Animators Jean-Luc Ballester Michael Benet Eric Bergeron Arnaud Berthier David Berthier Wolf-Rudiger Bloss Bolhem Bouchiba Sylvain Deboissy Patrick Delage Eric Delbecq Marc Eoche-Duval Bruce Ferriz Thierry Goulard Carole Holliday Holger Leihe Phillippe Le Burn Sergio Pablos Catherine Poulain Jean-Francois Rey Ventura Rodriguez Yoshimichi Tamura Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Key Assistant Supervisors Lieve Miessen Florence Montceau Marc Tosolini Additional Animators Laurnce Adam Pierre Alary Marco Allard Laurent Benhamo Carlos Blanco Valerie Braun Philippe Briones Serge Bussone Christophe Crarbonnel Nivaldo Delmaschio Philippe Fernin Alphonso Gomez Lola Gonzalo Thomas Gravestock Franscisco-Javier Gutierrez Gontran Hoarau Sophia Kolokouri Veronique Langdon Christophe Lautrette Drew Mandigo Gizella Maros Sylvia Muller Philippe Rejaudry Marivi Rodgriguez Jean Texier Christophe Vergne Frédéric Vervisch Xavier Villez Clean-Up Supervisor Claire Bourdin Clean-Up Artists Pilar Balsalobre Frank Bonay Francisco Javier Espinosa Pedro Granados-Mas Karen Hamrock Maria Angela Iturriza Christine Landes Ludovic Letrun John Lin Samathana Malone Frank Pimenta Olivier Reynal Simon Rodgers Antonella Russo Salvador Simo Busom Sylvaine Terriou Karel Zilliacus Inbetween Supervisor Pierre Girault Inbetweeners Kamal Aitmihoub Ismael Arrais Nicolas Attie Nicolas Baudon Stella Benson Monique Buchens Jose Antonio Cerro Nicole De Bellefroid Thierry Ferrachat Marie-Pierre Gonzalez Heike Hoffmann Bruno Issaly Nicolas Keramidas Isabelle LeLubre Philippe Malka Brian Malone Olivier Martigne Benoit Meurzec Ana Maria Pagan Patrick Porcher Pierre Seurin Phirum Sou Jose Antonio Williameriel Effects Animation Supervisor Jean-Christophe Poulain Effects Animators Thierry Chaffoin Rosanna Lyons Jeff Topping Serge Verny Effects Clean-Up Ahmed Aksas Claude Bony Lynette Charters Paul Clare Stephen Deane Jean Deleani David Encinas Anne Gunn-Kelly Joanna Hayden Patrick Lambert Ryan McElhinney Pedro Ramos-Miguel Alan Shannon Jane Smethurst Jon Mikel Udaquiola Christiane Van Der Casseyen Layout Supervisor J. Michael Spooner Layout Artists Olivier Adam Juan Jose Guarnido Ariza Susan Butterworth Mary Margaret Hawley David Kenyon Zoltan Maros Vincent Massy Dassos Petrou Neal Petty Stephane Roux Bob St. Pierre Background Supervisor Christophe Vacher Background Artists Pierre Pavloff Olivier Besson John Boyer Isabelle Clevenot Jean-Paul Fernandez Susan Hackett Dalipagic Dominique Louis Patricia Millereau Joachim Royo Morales 3D Animators Ex Machina Xavier Duval Jérome Gordon Philippe Billon Patrick Pestel Scene Planner Raphaél Vicente The Baer Animation Company Animation Producer Jane M. Baer Animating Supervisor Holger Leihe Character Design Andy Chiang Layout Mike Hodgson Backgrounds Jim Mondares Animators Edwin “Wincat” Alcala Richard Baneham John Dillion Ray Huerta Linda Miller Todd Waterman Clean-Up Supervisor Tao Nguyen Key Clean-Up Peter Anderson Aidan Flynn Tom Higgins Norma Klinger C.J. Sarachene Pil Yong Song Justin Whang Inbetweeners Dindo Dinglasan Noe Garcia Vesselin Kamenov Wantana Martinelli Andrew Ramos Lynn Walsh Digital Supervisor Donald Hibbard Digital Artists Barry E. Parker Paul Vallas Prodction Manager Glenn R. Wissner Operations Manager Hope Parker Production Coordinator Tracy Wells Production Assistant Carmac Slevin'' Warner Bros. Feature Animation Animation Associate Producers Aaron Parry John Walker Animation Production Manager Laura Leganza Reynolds Supervising Animators Richard Bazley Ricardo Curtis Wendy Perdue Dave Brewster Tony Fucile Dean Wellins Animation Department Heads & Designers Story Department Barry Caldwell Bob Camp Steven Fonti Stephan Franck Dan Jippes Mark Kausler Henry Mayo Wilbert Plynaar Fergal Reilly Jerry Siergey Moroni Lead Animators Stephen Franck Lennie K. Graves Mike Nguyen Duncan Marjoribanks Animators Richard Baneham Michael Chavez Ruth Daly Ralph Fernan T.J. House Mark Kausler Jae H. Kim Craig R. Maras Frank Molieri Melina Sydney Padua Shane Prigmore Eddie Rosas Andrew Lowell Schmidt Peter Sohn Holger Leihe Craig Valde Jim van der Keyl Michael Venturini Christopher Waugh John D. Williamson David Alan Zaboski Bary John O'Donoghue CGI Animators Richard Baneham David M. Bailey Richard Bazley Brad Booker Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mark Farquhar Lennie K. Graves Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Vincent Truitner Jim van der Keyl Technician Supervisors J.C. Alvarez Tony Bowren Thomas Briggs Chris Christman Kolja Erman Corey Hels Roger Huynh Hiroki Itokazu James Keefer Andy King Michael Leung Sébastien Linage Michael Meckler James Dale Pork Brian Schindler Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Ruben Chavez Fred Cline Ricardo Delgado Hani El-Masri Emil Mitey Jeff Etter Darek Gogol Kevin Johnson Mike Kaluta Ernest Keen Teddy Newton Joel Parod Wilbert Plynaar John Ramirez Harry A. Sabin, Jr. Workbook and Layout Jim Alles Louie Gonzales Karen Hamrock Conor Kavanagh Kate Moo King-Curtis Emil Mitev Felipe Morell Bill Perkins Fergal Reilly Roald M. Roesch Ben Metcalf Vladimir Spasojevic Audrey Stedman Michael Tracy Sherilan Weinhart Jennifer Yuan Layout Assistants & Bluesketch Eric Astadan Irina Goosby Alex McCrae Kenny McGill Francis Lang Ronaldo B. Mercado Craig Voigt Digital Background Artists David Bailey Christopher Brock Chris C. Duncan Gary Eggleston Greg Gibbons Craig Kelly Mary Locatell Jesse Silver Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Clean-up Leads and Keys Eric J. Abjornson Paul Bauman Andrew M. Beall Yelena Geodakyan Karenia Kaminski June Myung Nam Jeffrey D. Clark Doug Ninneman Randy Sanchez Robert Tyler Clean-up Assistants, Breakdowners & Inbetweeners Michael Alcouloumre Brian Boylan Greg Checketts J.C. Chen Catherine M. Choi Patrick T. Dailey Guy Donovan Danny Raúl González Miriam Goodman Edward B. Goral Guadalupe Hernandez Ilona Kaba Diane Kim Boowon Lee Myung Miller Shannon O'Connor Rudy Rozales Stan Somers Jenny Suzdaltsev Chiaki Tanaka Norland Téllen Roger Vizard Viorel Voronca Dawn Marie Wells Miri Yoon Chrissie Schweiger Effects Animators John Bermudes John Dillon Marc Ellis Earl A. Hibbert Julian Hynes John MacFarlane Leonard F.W. Green Kathleen Quaife Gary Sole Ryan Woodward Effects Assistants and Inbetweeners Esmeralda C. Acosta Adeboye Saburi Adegbenro, Sr. Stella Arbelaez-Brown Adam Kristopher Blaser Greg Navarro Bumatay Felipe Cerdán Jesse Cosio Lee Crowe Matthew Freeth Terence Kester Daniel Killen Matthew L. Maners Jorge Hiram Ramos Maxemin Rolando B. Mercado Rodd D. Miller Anthony Hiroyuki Nagatsuka Robert Rios Mary J. Sheridan Chris Torey Jeffrey Tse Von Williams Digital Effects Animators and Artists Miae Kim Ausbrooks James Bentley Damon Robert Crowe Geoff Darwin Rick Echevarria Robert E. King Eric Jon Kurland Bob Lyss Mike Murphy Kevin Oakley Colin Sittig David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Richard Turner Ryan Woodward Animation Editorial Assistant Production Managers Lori A. Arntzen Leslie Barker Mary Bills Jackie Blaisdell Katherine Cullano Concepcion Jode Craig Liza Benaye Dodson Dustin Ellis Leif Green Maria R. Guerra Kevin Holden Di LaFlam Gabriel Lara Kathy Moore Chad Ojendyk Joan Peter Roxy Steven Freddie Vaziri Lizbeth A. Velasco Helen Vuong Sunny Ye Kathleen M. Zuelch Sharon K. O'Neill Scene Planners & Final Scene Planners Gina Bradley Anthony C. Cianciolo, Jr. Karen Hansen Andrew Jimenez George (Bingo) Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Penelope G. Sevier Color Compositing Susan Burke Daryl Carstensen Charlotte Clark-Pitts Katie Gray Louie C. Jhocson Pam Kleyman Laura Craig Edwin S. Shortess Kathy St. Germain Nick Yates Scanners James Alejandro Eric Schneider David E. Bonnell Don Shump Darrin Drew Color Modelists, Paint Mark-up & Registration Artists Renee Ilsa Alcazar Martine Claver Olga Tarin Duff Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight Devon P. Oddone Gale A. Raleigh Helga B. Vanden Berge Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Nancy Bihary-Fiske Kim Bowen Nance Finley Annette Leavitt Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Alice M. Solis-Mercado Dirk Von Besser Susan Wileman-Edwards Lee Wood ACME Digital Specialists Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Denise A. Link Technology George Aluzzi Bill Baggelaar Justin Balch Karen Bruner Steve Chen Alan J. Hagge Keith Teruo Kobata Hector A. Martinez Rarndall Muir Alex Neymark Lem Davis Alexis Pierre Michael K. Purvis Arjun Ramamurthy Oliver Unter Ecker David F. Wolf Klasky Csupo, Inc Storyboard Artists PETER AVANZINO PETER CHUNG SAM CORNELL ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE PAUL DEMEYER JOSEPH GARCIA ROBERT INGRAM MAX MARTINEZ MICHAEL MULLEN VITALY SHAFIROV PABLO SOLIS GYULA SZABO ROBERT TAYLOR TONI VIAN KANG LIN ZHU Additional Storyboard Artists MARCO CINELLO ALEX DILTS CHARLES KLEIN JEFF McGRATH SHAWN MURRAY MARK RISLEY MONIKA TOMOVA BONITA VERSH ROSSEN VARBANOV BARRY VODOS DAVE WILLIAMS Character Designers ALBERTO DOSE STEVE FELLNER ANASTACIOS GIONIS ALGAIA MORTCHEVA JERRY RICHARDSON KONSTANTIN VALOV Background Designers GEOFFREY ANDERSON ALEX DILTS LEVENTE FODOR BRADLEY J. GAKE RODEL GRAVO JULIA KALANTAROVA GAMLET KHOUDAVERDIAN KOKO KUKTA LEONARDO QUINTIA BRIAN RICH VLADI RUBIZHEVSKY MARIANNA TANKELOVICH ANTONIO N. TORRES Prop Designers CRAIG SIMMONS BEV CHAPMAN Additional Designs LOUIE DEL CARMEN JIM DUFFY GENA KORNYSHEV LASLO NOSEK SHARON ROSS SERGEY SHRAMKOVSKI JEFFREY VARAB STEVE SMALL TODD WATERMAN Character Layout Supervisor ANDREI SVISLOTSKI Character Layout Artists ERBEN DETABLIN HEIKO DRENKENBERG ERNIE ELICANAL GERARD “GERRY” T. GALANG FREDDIE FERNANDEZ RAY INDOLOS MIKE KIM ERIC LARA YOUNG SOO LEE JUANITO “TOM” MADRID, JR. DAN O’SULLIVAN BENJIE PABULOS JESSIE ROMERO KANG LIN ZHU Background Layout Supervisors MARK MARREN PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS SPYROS TSIOUNIS Assistant Background Layout Supervisor JOHN WOO Background Layout Artists YOUNG BAEK WILLIAM ROGER B. BON PAUL CASTRO MARCO CINELLO CAROL DELMINDO DATUIN BISMARCK “BUTCH” DATUIN PAUL GIL FIDES GUTIERREZ BELA KEREK KI SUK LEE WILLIE MARTINEZ LARRY MIRAVALLES JAE HEUNG RYU RENATO “JOEY” OTACAN LEO QUINTUA JOHN YEE AMADO SANGALANG POE TAN Effects Animation Designer DEXTER REED Workbook Director MARK MARREN Additional Workbook Directors STEVE LOTER WES SMITH Supervising Animation Timing Directors RAYMIE MUZQUIZ DEBBIE BABER Animation Timing RAY CLAFFEY PHIL CUMMINGS JAIME DIAZ CRAIG ELLIOTT CRAIG MILLICAN NEAL WARNER Additional Animation Timing RICHARD KIM Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL, INC. Head Checker DIANE MATRANGA Checkers SEAN DEMPSEY KAREN HANSEN GLENN HIGA LIN-Z ROGERS CAROL YAO Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Lead Technical Directors STEVEN A. MILLS CELINE PETKER Technical Directors MIKE GILES ALEXANDRA GOEDRICH ROBERT KING DAN LARSEN KURT REINHOLTZ DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors GABRIEL CALDERON BETH S. MORRIS Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA GENA KORNYSHEV MICKY ROSE Digital Painters SAM ADES MIKE GILES SHAWN AHN LEE DEVALA MARSHALL FABIO NOVIAS CGI Conceptual Designer DALE HERIGSTAD CGI Animators ALISA L. KLEIN MARK LEFITZ JIM OVELMEN JOE TSEUNG DOT THE i PRODUCTIONS Track Reading Louis Russel Laurie Wetzler Scanning David E. Bonnell Heidi Friese David Duff Digital Ink and Paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Technical Consultant Steffan M. Wild Dialogue Mixer Ron Cox Dialogue Recordists Christine Sirois Tim Lauber Recordists Craig "Pup" Heath Blake Cornett Re-Recording Engineer Tom Lalley Dialogue Engineer Darek Casari HSR Dialogue Recordist Bill Higley Braver Production Dialogue Recordist Bob Tomlinson Dialogue Editor Cheryl Nardi ADR Group Voice Casting Barbara Harris Sebastian Cabot Barbara Wright, C.S.A. ADR Loop Group Carlos Alazraqui Catherine Cavadini Robin Atkin Downes Jess Harnell David Kaye Joel McCrary Patrick Pinney Audrey Wasilewski Charlie Adler Robert Clothworthy Sally Dworsky Richard Horvitz Daamen J. Krall Richard McGonagle Phil Proctor Claudette Wells Doug Burch David Cowgill Kyle Hebert Barbara Iley Susan McBride Mark Moseley James Arnold Taylor Paul Winchell Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Paramount Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Nickelodeon Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Ensemble Studios (Dallas, TX) Klasky Csupo, Inc. (Los Angeles, CA) Film Roman (Woodland Hills, CA) Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Marin County, California Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold Foley Artists Jana Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith Recordists Nathan Nance Matthew Kent Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf Casting by Jane Feinberg, C.S.A. & Mike Fenton, C.S.A. Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Mary Selway Original Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jo Beck, (Associate) Voice Director & Casting Associate Charlie Adler Raul Garcia Norton Virgien Cast (In Order of Appearances) LG Paul Kandel Technical Workers Gregg Berger Ron Glass Mr. Ronald Banner Tony Jay Gypsy Hunter Corey Burton Chief Ivan David Ogden Stiers Officer Charles Norton Virgien Fox News Reporter Charles Kimbrough Principal Skinner Harry Shearer Lewis Clark Andy Lawrence Bowler Gangster Scott McNeil Nelson Muntz Nancy Cartwright Milhouse Van Houten Pamela Hayden Fat Tony Joe Mantegna Bart Simpson Nancy Cartwright Jimbo Jones Pamela Hayden Dolph Starbeam Tress MacNeille Hamilton David Ogden Stiers Fritz Delroy Lindo Superintendent Chalmers Hank Azaria Kevin Corey Burton Rodney Jim Cummings Crothers Bill Fagerbakke Johnny Tightlips Paul Eiding Sharp Sword Gangster Bruce Forsyth Johnny "The Axe" Phil Proctor Legs Harry Shearer Horst Steve Pulcinella Richard E.G. Daily Hilton Tara Strong Ralph Wiggum Nancy Cartwright Louie Dan Castellaneta Mafia Commander #1 Isaac C. Singleton Jr. Hans Mr. Lawrence Mafia Commander #2 Peter Macon The God of Ancestors Joseph Fiennes Eddy Clancy Brown Executioner Lee Tockar Joey Michael Bell Mafia Gangsters Jim Cummings Zhenia Delioussine Patrick Pinney Charles Ragins Himself Jack the Ripper Charlie Adler Lunchlady Doris Doris Grau Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Hank Azaria Men at street Dan Riordan Kent Brockman Harry Shearer TV Ron Taylor Himself Richard Nixon Harry Shearer Lisa Simpson Yeardley Smith Homer Simpson Dan Castellaneta Marge Simpson Julie Kavner Shepard Smith Himself Ned Flanders Harry Shearer Groundskeeper Willie Dan Castellaneta Dr. Hibbert Harry Shearer Kirk Van Houten Harry Shearer Dr. Monroe Harry Shearer Number One Patrick Stewart George Jailbird Reginald VelJohnson Grampa Dan Castellaneta Adolf Hitler Harry Shearer Mailbox Driver David Ogden Stiers Teddy Roosevelt David Tomlinson Barney Gumble Dan Castellaneta Jeremy Freedman Dan Castellaneta Waylon Smithers, Jr. Harry Shearer Mr. Burns Harry Shearer Sandy Petersen Himself Kenneth Pottinger Bryan A. Hehmann Chief Wiggum Hank Azaria Mr. T Himself Otto Mann Harry Shearer Patty & Selma Julie Kavner Sea Captain Hank Azaria Mayor Quimby Dan Castellaneta Jimbo Jones' Son Jaleel White Colonel McClellan David A. Cherry George Washington Dan Riordan Freddy Quimby Charlie Adler Lenny Leonard Harry Shearer Carl Carlson Hank Azaria Rev. Lovejoy Harry Shearer Brad Goodman Albert Brooks Krusty the Clown Dan Castellaneta Jack Marley Dan Castellaneta Antonio Karl Wiedergott Drederick Tatum Hank Azaria Martin Prince Russi Taylor Comic Book Guy Hank Azaria Stannie E.G. Daily Colonel Hapablap R. Lee Ermey Moe Szyslak Hank Azaria Agnes Skinner Tress MacNeille Fake Krusty Hank Azaria Clairie Lori Alan Ship Captain Tim Curry Ship Sailor Kevin Michael Richardson Men who holds the Hot Dog Gregory Page Jonathan Frakes Himself Kevin & Stephen Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Kearney Zzyzwicz Nancy Cartwright Lionel Hutz Phil Hartman Jessica Bouvier Julie Kavner Lou Hank Azaria Charlie Carpenter Michael Galassso Janey Powell Ashley Johnson Joe "The Rogue" Neil Ross Barry White Himself Dewey Largo Harry Shearer Troy McClure Phil Hartman Sideshow Mel Dan Castellaneta Inspector Nordberg Arthur Malet President of Shelbyville Harry Shearer James Woods Himself Maude Flanders Maggie Roswell Helen Lovejoy Maggie Roswell Mrs. Krabappel Marcia Wallace Snake Jailbird Hank Azaria Larry Jonathan Dokuchitz Sam Howard McGillin Gerald Scott Innes Rabbi Krustofski Jackie Mason Sideshow Bob Kelsey Grammer The Godfather Karl Wiedergott Luann Van Houten Maggie Roswell Kid throws Water Balloon Carolyn Lawrence Cletus Spuckler Hank Azaria Bernice Hibbert Tress MacNeille Stan the Police Officer Charlie Adler RIOT Officer Dennis Haysbert Maggie Nancy Cartwright Dr. Riviera Hank Azaria Boxcar Bob Harry Shearer "Sweet Jimbo Jones' Badass Song" Cast Hillbilly #1 Dan Castellaneta Soldier Dan Castellaneta Hillbilly #2 Hank Azaria Colonel Hank Azaria Fat Biker Harry Shearer Ned's Father Harry Shearer Leopold Bob Peck James Woods Himself Dr. Riviera Hank Azaria Miss Hoover Maggie Roswell Sebastian Cabot Himself Dr. Mark Moneybanks André Sogliuzzo Brian F. Sousa Himself Ian M. Fischer Himself Sherri & Terri Russi Taylor Santa's Little Helper Frank Welker Additional Voices Jack Angel Don Barclay Greg Berg Mary Kay Bergman Albert Brooks Liz Calloway David A. Cherry Jennifer Darling Neil Dickson Paul Eiding Ian M. Fischer David Friedman Brian George Jennifer Hale Pamela Hayden James Horan Jerome K. Jones Julie Kavner Michael Lindsay Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Reginald Owen Rob Paulsen Phil Proctor Mike Reiss Alex Rocco Richard Sakai Mike Scully Lloyd Sherr Kath Soucie Leonard Stone Russi Taylor David Tomlinson Jackie Ward Karl Wiedergott Hank Azaria Scott Barnes Bob Bergen Wade Boggs Rodger Bumpass Nancy Cartwright Philip Clarke Ossie Davis Jonathan Dokuchitz Jeannie Elias Merwin Foard Don Fullilove Jeff Goldblum Vance Hampton Bryan A. Hehmann LeBron James Michael Jordan Tom Kenny David Lodge Tress MacNeille Mona Marshall Mickie McGowan Jay Meyer Bruce Moore Brian O'Neill Sandy Petersen Jan Rabson Clive Revill Al Roker Peter Samuel Harry Shearer Yeardley Smith Gordon Stanley Guy Stroman Robert Tebow Marcelo Tubert Molly Wasserman Paul Winchell Joan Barber Michael Bell Gregg Berger Don Bradford Corey Burton Dan Castellaneta E.G. Daily Debi Derryberry Richard Doyle John Evanson Fred Frank Marcia Mitzman Gaven Tony A. Goodman Jo Ann Harris Kevin Holme Al Jean Paul Kandel Alix Korey Jon Lovitz Steve Mackall Scott Martin-Gershin Gene Merlino Haunani Minn Sam Neill Bobbi Page Dave Pottinger Jim Reardon Dan Riordan Maggie Roswell Pamela Segall Bruce C. Shelley André Sogliuzzo David Ogden Stiers John Swartzwelder Dave Thomas Jon Vitti Frank Welker Paul Winfield Production Accountant Craig Cannold Assistant Production Accountant Chris Stark Film Roman Production Accountant Jom Romeo Rough Draft Production Accountant James H. Goldin Rough Draft Assistant Production Accountant Sylvia C. Ramirez Production Assistants Dakota Morgan Setzer Daniel Gordon Lucian Daniels Lucian Daniels Lauren L. Fritz Animation Production Assistants Jenny Bettis Lejon Douroux Ryan Garcia Matthew Lathrop Alice S. Lin Hugo Linares Amy V. Lodevico Paul "Ping-Pong" Mangulabnan Abner Pineda Leslie Andrew Ridings Carolyn Roach Peter Truss Leonardy Veliz Additional Production Support Matt Battle Ashley Nicole Black Kevin C. Jones Latreese Rutherford Barbara Siebertiz Film Roman IT Gene Kohler Jr. Andy Cotnam Graeme Devine Stephen Hillenburg Brian Lemon Juan R. Martinez Bobby Simpson Celeste Torrales Patrick Thomas Recruiting Phillip Williams Lab Color Timers Jim Passon Chris Regan Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Ed Warter Title Designer David Jones Titles by Pacific Title Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Intermediates Digital Film Colorist Timothy Peeler DI Producer Esther Lee Music Additional Music by Klaus Badelt James Dooley Harry Gregson-Williams Henry Jackman Kevin McMullan Mark Mothersbaugh Bob Mothersbaugh John Powell Stephen Rippy Hans Zimmer Songs Produced by Alan Menken Stephen Schwartz Songs Arranged by Alan Menken Michael Starobin Songs and Score Orchestrated by Michael Starobin Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Vocal Arrangements by David Friedman Mark Macnina Songs Parody Written by Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Don Hahn David A. Cherry James L. Brooks Ian M. Fischer Matt Groening Jerome K. Jones Sam Simon Kevin Holme Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Steven Spielberg George Lucas Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky Sandy Petersen Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Jim Reardon Conan O'Brien Bryan A. Hehmann Albie Hecht Julia Pistor Eryk Casemiro Hal Waite Gerald R. Molen David Silverman Mike Scully Matt Selman John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Richard Raynis Kate Boutilier Richard Sakai Luis Escobar Score Produced by Alan Menken Latin Lyrics Adapted by Stephen Schwartz Music Production Supervisor Tod Cooper Music Production Andrew Page Score Recorded and Mixed by Slamm Records Music Recorded and Mixed by Bruce Botnick Additional Score Orchestrations by Danny Troob Score Conducted by Michael Starobin Songs Conducted by Jack Everly Orchestra Conductor Nick Glennie-Smith Supervising Orchestrators Bruce Fowler John Williams Orchestra Contractors Sandy De Crescent Seymour Red Press Ken Watson Featured Guitarist Heitor Pereira Featured Vocalist Randy Crenshaw Orchestrators Walt Fowler Elizabeth Finch Ken Kugler Suzette Moriarty Steve Bartek Geoff Stradling Vocal Contractor David Friedman London Vocal Contractor Tonia Davall Music Preparation Dominic Fidelibus Supervising Music Editor Kathleen Bennett Music Editor Mark Green Assistant Music Editor Gina Spero Kessler Technical Score Engineers Thomas Broderick Pete Oso Snell Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Technical Music Assistants Jacob Shea Noah Sorota Additional Recording by Jeff Biggers Assistant Engineers Greg Vines Matt Ward Score Mixed at Remote Control Production Digital Recordist Kevin Globerman Additional Music Editors Stephanie Lowry Erich Stratmann Mark Jan Wlodakiewicz Michael Jay Score Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage Twentieth Century Fox Paramount Studios Recordist Tim Lauber Engineer Denis St. Amand Stage Managers Tom Steel Francesco Perlangeli Choir Contractor: Bobbi Page Songs The Bells of Notre Dame Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Paul Kandel, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay, and Chorus Hellfire Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Tony Jay, and Chorus Aw, Here It Goes Written and Performed by Coolio courtesy of Tommy Boy Records God Help The Outcasts Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, and Chorus Me Against the World Featuring Dramacydal Written by Tupac Shakur, SoulShock, Karlin, Burt Bacharach, Hal David, Minnie Riperton, Richard Rudolph and Leon Ware Produced and Arranged by SoulShark and Karlin Performed by 2Pac Background vocals featuring Puff Johnson courtesys of The Work Group and Interscope Records Court of Miracles Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Hank Azaria, Dan Castellaneta, Harry Shearer, and Chorus Burning Love Performed by Travis Tritt Composed by Dennis Linde courtesy of Warner Bros. Records All That I Need Is To Be Loved written and performed by Moby courtesy of V2 Records Raiders March Composed by John Williams The Prayer Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Andy Lawrence Jam on It Produced by Digger Written by P. Jones, J. Dupri, M. Cenac Cardan, ft. Jermaine Dupri courtesy of Penalty Recordings, Inc. and Rhino/Atlantic Recording Corp. Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Sisters of Pain Performed by Vince Neil courtesy of Elektra Records Mercury Blues Written by K.C. Douglas and Robert Geddins Performed by Alan Jackson Born Free Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Performed by Gene Merlino The Simpsons Theme Written by Danny Elfman End Titles Someday Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White Isaac Hayes Travis Tritt Mark Wills Scott Bigelow Produced and Arranged by Walter Afanasieff One More Night Written by Mark Mancina and Phil Collins Produced by Phil Collins and Hugh Padgham Performed by Phil Collins I Stand Alone Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Alan Jackson Written by K.C. Douglas and Robert Geddins The Prayer Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Written by Mark Mothersbaugh and Bob Mothersbaugh Performed by Andrea Bocelli Produced and Arranged by Kevin McMullan & Stephen Rippy Barry White's courtesy of 20th Century Fox Records Isaac Hayes' courtesy of ABC Records Travis Tritt's courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Mark Wills' courtesy of Universal Music Group Nashville Scott Bigelow's courtesy of Paramount Records Walter Afanasieff's courtesy of Sony Music Phil Collins' courtesy of Virgin Records Andrea Bocelli's courtesy of Sugar Italy/Insieme Url Soundtrack available on LG RECORDS Animation Special Thanks Denise Sirkot Ken Keeler Herb Marselas Zach Jacquays Chris M. Van Doren Jeff Ruediger Rick Goodman Mark Kirkland Jace Richdale Susie Dietter Utit Choomuang Richard Appel Nelson Shin Jeff N. Brown Mark Sinclair Peter Parisi Alicia Bishop David M. Sterm Wesley Archer Steve Tompkins Erick Tran Paul Wee Billy Ethan Khan Robert Fermier Timothy Ruessler Les Goldman Mike Girard Carlos Baeza Swinton O. Scott III C.I.S. Toon Boom Animation Inc. Special Thanks To Paul Winchell J.R.R. Tolkien Victor Hugo George Lucas, Philip Kaufman, and Steven Spielberg Leonard Maltin Tom Hulce, Kevin Kline and Demi Moore Jeffrey Katzenberg Andrew Adamson & Vicky Jenson Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Tony A. Goodman and Bruce C. Shelley Matthew Nastuk Gregg Eagles Carolyn Omine Tom Gamill Tom Codrick Charles Philippi Larina Jean Adamson Max Pross Filmed on Location in United States, Springfield, Paris, Texas, London, Berlin FILMED WITH ZERO DARK CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES �� Pizza Salvation ������ Earth Park Lg election campaign © 2016 Electrolux Films, and LG Films. All Rights Reserved The event, characters and firms depicated in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosectuition as well as civil liability. FILMS RELEASED BY ELECTROLUX FILMS Category:Credits